Tofu of Change
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: The winds of change are blowing...and they whisper, Tofu! Tofu! When a mysterious switch occurs, was it something in the tofu? SaitoxKao, most other pairings traditional, rated mostly for language. [All right, it's complete.]
1. Was it the tofu?

**Tofu of Change**

**Chapter 1: Was it the tofu?**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this fic, except for Priestess Alexandria, who is MINE!! DO NOT TAKE!!

Lexi: I now enter the world of those who ::gasp:: write longer things than one-shots! This little (little…HAH!) story is something I kinda did with a friend…we both wrote about what would happen if Kenshin and Saitō switched places, but it's amazing how differently they turned out…so here's mine!

Sano: Do I get saké out of it?

Lexi: No.

Sano: Then I really don't care. ::Goes off to gamble::

Lexi: ::Shrugs:: Ah well, his choice. Now ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
P.S.: First attempt at continuing a fic, and oh yes, ALTERNATE PAIRINGS ALERT!

* * *

"Hajime, don't forget the tofu!"

He sighed. "Yes Tokio."

"Good boy. I'll see you for dinner!"

Saitō left the house and ruefully walked to the market. Why he was following every little thing that Tokio told him to do was beyond him. He would say it was love, but he knew better. Love had ceased to be two weeks into the marriage. Maybe it was the threat of children. That might do it—the last thing he wanted (and the first thing Tokio wanted) was children. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Getting lost in his internal rant, he bumped straight into a small redhead.

"Oro?"

He inwardly groaned. Not Kenshin!

"Hello, Battōsai." He said dryly. This had the desired effect.

"This one is NOT the Battōsai, that he is not!" The eyes narrowed slightly.

Saitō snickered. "Once Battōsai, always Battōsai."

Kenshin's eyes further narrowed, getting closer and closer to his death glare. "Goodbye, Saitō. I must pick up the tofu for Miss Kaoru."

Inwardly groaning again, Saitō tried to keep his composure. "I have to buy tofu for Tokio."

"So we can walk together, that we can." Kenshin said, in a voice completely devoid of any remotely happy emotion.

"I think not…I'll see you, Battōsai."

Kenshin death glared at his retreating back. "This one is not the Battōsai." He muttered under his breath, and went off to buy the tofu.

Waiting until Kenshin was well gone from the tofu stand, Saitō bought his own tofu and decided to drop in on the Kamiya dojo. Maybe then he would see…

"What are you doing here, Saitō?"

She was gorgeous even when annoyed. No! Bad thoughts! He WAS married, after all!

Kaoru pushed back a loose strand of hair. "Saitō?"

He smirked. "Would you take a message for Sagara?"

She blinked, confused. "Alright…"

"Then tell him this—he should stay away from the Akabeko; Tae is pretty murderous about his tab, and she now has the police on her side." He smirked again.

"I'll tell him that." She said sweetly, smiling. Then her face grew angry. "NOW GO AWAY!"

He complied, walking home with the package of tofu. If only he had met her before he married Tokio…but he was an honorable man, and marriage was binding as long as he was Saitō Hajime.

* * *

The next morning, Saitō rolled over at a poke. He was poked again. He groaned and stuck a hand up, which struck something soft.

"KEN—SHIN!" He got smacked—hard. Blinking, he sat up. There was Kaoru, and boy did she look pissed. He put a hand to the back of his head, and found a messy ponytail. Wait, PONYTAIL?! He didn't have that much hair! Reaching up to feel his bangs, instead of the usual, comfortable stiffness, he felt a mass of soft hair of varying lengths. He attempted to think logically, but was still too tired. Finally, it hit him, and boy did it hit him hard.

"Kenshin, why are you still in bed? Are you sick or something?" She put a cool hand to his forehead.

"N-no, I-this one is fine." Something was missing. "That he is." There. This way of talking was going to be hard to remember to do. Kaoru could NOT know who he really was. He may have had no idea what was going on, but he sure as hell was going to take advantage of it.

"Just tired?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well, we already had breakfast, but there's some extra in the kitchen. Sano had to leave—he ran out yelling something about poison." She frowned. "He better not have been referring to the meal…"

He inwardly groaned. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Great…as Kenshin, he would have to eat Kaoru's cooking and pretend to ENJOY it. He stood up and immediately felt like he was on his knees. He tried to stand on his feet, before realizing that he already WAS on his feet.

"Kami I'm short…" He muttered.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Er…you look very pretty this morning. That you do."

Kaoru started, then blushed and stammered out, "Oh, thank you, you too, I mean, you look very nice too, in that, er, heh heh…" She hurried out of the room, face the color of a tomato. He sighed, then she poked her head back in. "Oh, the laundry's out by the laundry tub, try to finish it by lunch."

"Of course, Miss Kaoru." She left again, and he looked down at the magenta gi with immense distaste. Did the rurouni own anything ELSE?! He rummaged around the room, finally producing a pale blue gi. Well, this was marginally better. He put on the blue one and went to find the food that Kaoru had mentioned.

* * *

Kenshin blinked his eyes open. Someone was stroking his hair. Either someone had given Kaoru sedatives, or…what was going on?!

"Good morning darling."

White plums. Was he dead? Or dreaming? He rolled over to look at the woman next to him and tried to open his eyes all the way. Her face drifted mostly out of focus, but the white plum scent remained, taunting his memory.

"Tomoe?" He murmured, half asleep. The woman laughed.

"Oh Hajime, you're silly. It's TOKIO, you know that!"

TOKIO?! And she had called him HAJIME?! Something very odd was going on, that it was. He reached up to ruffle his comfortable, soft, haphazard bangs, but his hand met what felt like spikes. Black spikes. Either someone was playing a very cruel practical joke, or he was stuck in Saitō's body. He suppressed the need to oro. That would NEVER sound like Saitō. He settled for a kind of groan.

"Now Hajime, none of that. You slept in late, so you might as well not go to work. I have some things that I need you to pick up for me. Hurry and get dressed, then get everything on the list. I need to go do the laundry."

Laundry. That would help him get his thoughts in order. "That's alright, Mi-Tokio, thi-I will do the laundry, and get the things for you later."

She looked shocked, but pleased. "Why so kind all of a sudden?"

"Thi-" It was hard remembering not to say 'this one', that it was! "I've had a change of attitude." _Must…not…add…'that I have'…_

The look of pleasure on her face grew. "Enough to consider having children?"

He smiled broadly. "I love children!"

An expression of utter amazement came over her face. "You really have changed…and I think I like it!" She kissed him briefly and left the room, leaving a slight scent of white plums in her wake.

* * *

He tried standing up and immediately felt dizzy. The floor was so far away, that it was! He tried to clear his spinning head and dressed, looking forward to some nice, calming, familiar laundry.

Saitō grimaced as he ate the so-called food. How did Kenshin STAND it?! He swallowed his last mouthful and tried to keep from barfing as he walked out to the laundry. Still grimacing, he picked up the first article of clothing—the hateful magenta gi—and began to scrub. At least he knew how—Tokio had occasionally forced him to "help out". He had done such a good job the first time that she made him do it again, at which point he purposefully ruined her favorite kimono. She hadn't let him touch the laundry since, which was just fine with him. But now he was stuck here, washing.

At least he would get to touch Kaoru's underwear…

No! No hentai thoughts allowed!

Several hours later, he was grudgingly scrubbing a stain on one of Kaoru's kimonos when Sano returned.

"Where were you?" He snapped irritably.

Sano smirked slightly. "The clinic."

Saitō blinked, trying to act like Kenshin. "For an antidote to Miss Kaoru's cooking?"

"No, for the lovely lady doctor."

"Was it a success?"

Sano grinned widely. "Oh yes…"

Now, here the real Kenshin would redden and go back to the laundry. Not Saitō.

"Got any…tips?"

"Wow…finally gonna get it on with Kaoru? I'm surprised."

Saitō grinned slyly. "This one's waited long enough, that he has."

"Kenshin, have you seen Yahi—oh, you're back, Sanosuke." Kaoru came around the corner, sleeves rolled up and shinai in hand.

Sano kept a poker face. "I had to go to the clinic to get an antidote for breakfast." Being that Kaoru still had her shinai, this was a fairly dumb thing to say, proven by the several large, pink bumps that found their way onto his head.

"Are you done that laundry yet, Kenshin?" She asked, once she made sure that Sano was unconscious.

"This one just finished, that he did."

She beamed at him—oh, what a beautiful smile—and left, presumably to find Yahiko.

Sano moaned and sat up. "Kenshin, you gonna make lunch?"

Saitō's stomach dropped to a sub-sea level location. "Er…this one does not feel like cooking, that he does not!" _Kuso! I can't cook for crap!_

The other groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "The Akabeko it is, then."

"This one suggests staying away from there."

Sano blinked in amazement. "What, you psychic now?"

"No, I-this one heard from Saitō that Miss Tae will most likely kill you if you don't pay off your tab. That she will."

Sano swore and lay back on the grass. "Then I'll get ready to die…going by Kaoru's cooking should be significantly more pleasant then death by angry Tae."

Saitō had seen Tae when she was mad at drunkards. He inwardly shuddered. "This one agrees."

* * *

Kenshin happily scrubbed. He liked laundry. He could slave away in mindless drudgery and allow his thoughts to wander. Now they wandered.

Why was he stuck in Saitō's body? Why did Tokio seem like she didn't really love Saitō that much, which would make it harder for her to fall in love with him? What had happened to Saitō? And why was he incredibly, inexplicably, and against all odds falling out of love with Kaoru and in love with Tokio?

Finally, he came up with the answers:

1) Kami hated him,

2) Kami hated him,

3) He really didn't care, and

4) He was going insane in addition to Kami hating him.

They didn't exactly satisfy him, but he couldn't come up with anything better. Yet.

Through this internal rant, he finished washing 10 kimonos, 22 hakama, 13 sets of underwear, and 7 identical police uniforms. Did Saitōhave anything ELSE?! And how many socks and kimonos could one woman OWN?!

"Hello, darling, finished already?" Tokio breezed in, resplendent in a pale pink and yellow kimono.

Kenshin felt his heart turn over. "Yes, Tokio."

She beamed at him and he positively melted. "Well, lunch is ready!"

He smiled happily and followed her. The meal passed in easy conversation, Kenshin carefully leaving out 'that it is' and using 'I' in place of 'this one'. He realized how much more comfortable he was around Tokio then he had ever been around Kaoru. He felt slightly guilty about the thought, but shoved the guilt aside and simply talked.

"That was very good, Tokio."

"Thank you, Hajime, that's the first time ANYONE'S complimented my cooking." She frowned. "They usually run away screaming something about poison."

"Well, I thought it was excellent."

She smiled sweetly. "Hajime, it's almost like you're a whole different person. It's like I'm falling in love with you all over again." She kissed him, and he returned the kiss with real feeling. _And I'm falling in love with you…_

She smiled again and pressed a list into his hand. "Now go and pick up these things, we need some of them for dinner."

Kenshin cheerfully complied, leaving the house and even humming a little as he walked to the market.

* * *

After choking down lunch, Saitō gave a look to Sano, who left, professing a desire to take a nap on the lawn.

"Did you like the rice balls, Kenshin? They're much improved, if I do say so myself."

Damn…he had to lie. "Yes, Miss Kaoru, this one enjoyed them very much, that he did."

The beam from Kaoru was worth it. "Alright, then you can have the rest! Here!"

Digging his own grave. "This one is not very hungry just now."

"Oh, that's ok, I'll just wrap them up for later!"

Was it possible to have a grave several miles deep? "This one would not want to cause you any extra work, that he would not."

"It's no trouble at all!"

It must be well through the center of the Earth by now… "Alright then. This one may eat them later."

Again, the look on Kaoru's face was almost worth it. He gave up holding back, pulled her over to him and kissed her deeply, pulling at the shoulders of her kimono. She offered no resistance, only encouraging him with her hands on his neck and back. He almost had the top of her kimono off when Yahiko walked in, promptly running back out screaming. Kaoru pulled away, flustered, trying to straighten her hair and kimono.

"We…we can't. Not now. Go to the market, get these things…" She shoved a list at him and fled the room, trying not to cry.

_Kami what a prudish person…_he thought, leaving the dojo and heading toward the market. Later, when he was finished shopping, he was about to go back when he saw…himself. He ran over and grabbed the…person by the arm and pulled them into an alley.

"What the hell is going on?" He hissed.

"Oro? This one does not know. Is this one really that short?"

Brushing aside this last comment, Saitō continued his questioning. "Battōsai? Is that you?"

The other man narrowed his eyes beyond the normal famous narrowness, and replied, "This one is NOT Battōsai, that he is not. This one is merely a rurouni now."

"Who happens to be in my body."

Kenshin squirmed. "That is not my fault, that it is not."

"Well, it's not mine either, but we gotta find a way to change it."

"For once, Saitō, this one agrees.

* * *

"Hmmm…"

"Please miss, can you help us?"

"I don't know about it…" The woman flipped back her long blond hair over one shoulder. Saitō tried not to stare at it.

"Now, why do you visit the Western Priestess Alexandria?"

_A Western Priestess…this is very interesting, that it is…_Kenshin thought.

_Her hair… it's so… bright… and… yellow… and… bright… and… yellow… and… bright… and… yellow… and… bright… and…_Saitō single-mindedly thought.

_What a bunch of weirdos…_The Priestess thought.

Saitō finally put the hair thoughts aside and told what had happened. The Priestess appeared to be trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes, and this one doesn't lie, that he does not."

She sighed and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "I can't help you for what you've offered, but maybe these people can. Go to the front door and ask for help. Tell them your story and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"We are much obliged, Miss Alexandria, that we are."

As they walked out of the building, the woman burst out laughing, rocking back and forth with tears of laughter streaming down her face.

Saitō looked back at her. "What's so funny about us?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Height difference?"

Glaring, Saitō retorted, "In case you don't remember, I'm usually the tall one."

"But you're not now, that you are not." Kenshin smiled his famous rurouni grin, which looked decidedly odd on Saitō's face.

"Feh…" Saitō said by way of a counter-attack.

They walked in silence for a while, Saitō sulking and glaring (which caused several people to back away nervously), Kenshin smiling and humming (which caused a significantly greater number of people to back away nervously). After a while, Saitō reflected on what a good death glare he could do on Kenshin's face, which consequentially made it go away. Kenshin reflected on how well he could make people back away without death glaring when in Saitō's body. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the address. Kenshin blinked and read the sign out loud in amazement.

"Shiaki Sanitarium?! This must be some kind of joke, that it must!"

"Battōsai, stow it. She obviously thought that we were certifiably insane and acted on that assumption." He rubbed his temples. "Maybe we are insane."

"The same kind of insanity? That hardly seems likely, that it does." Kenshin tried to rub the back of his head, but pulled his hand away quickly. "Your hair does not MOVE, that it does not!"

Saitō smirked, which rivaled Kenshin's grin for oddness. "And your hair moves too much. Must be inconvenient, fighting with a cloud of hair flying around, getting in your way..."

Kenshin was about to glare and retort when Sano came up, clapping them both on the back. Kenshin remained upright, but Saitō, with his much shorter stature, reeled forwards on one foot, arms wheeling in circles. Once he was finally able to regain his balance, Sano grinned and spoke to "Kenshin".

"Good start on the missy, she told me what happened and actually asked my advice."

Saitō smirked. Kenshin gaped open-mouthed. Realizing that this didn't look much like Saitō, he edited it into a look of shocked surprise, minus the gaping mouth.

"Whoa, Battōsai, turning into a womanizer?"

"No, just lovely Miss Kaoru, that this one is." Saitō smirked, enjoying the look on Kenshin's face. _He's trying to act like he loves Kaoru, but it's obvious he doesn't…I wonder why…_

Sano patted "Kenshin" on the back again, who this time remained upright. "This guy's not doing half bad under my guidance."

_What guidance?! And I don't need your filthy freeloader help, Sagara!_

"Is that so?" Kenshin asked, vainly trying to act like Saitō. "Battōsai, going after a woman…interesting." Normally, Saitō would light a cigarette here, but Kenshin just couldn't bring himself to. He settled for puling two of his fingers along one of his bangs.

Saitō made a mental note of the maneuver. _Sometimes Battōsai can have some good ideas…_

Sano laughed. "Exactly what I thought. But the guy finally knows what he wants, and it's obviously the missy."

Saitō glared at Sano. "This one has known that for a while now, before, he was just too cowardly, that he was."

Kenshin tried to control his death glare as well as he could, but failed miserably. _Cowardly, he called this one? No; this one vowed never to kill…cannot murder him while he's in this one's body, then both of us would be screwed, that we would._

"Well, missy's currently taking out her anger on Yahiko…I decided that Megumi might be needed after the number of bumps on his head passed a dozen."

"That was a good idea, that it was. This one has finished the shopping for Miss Kaoru; this one will come."

"I have to get back to Tokio. Keep out of trouble, Sagara, I WILL arrest you."

Sano smiled a cocky grin. "IF you can…"

Kenshin walked away, cheerful with the prospect of seeing his Tokio. Wait, HIS Tokio? No, just Tokio. Not his. She would never be HIS; she thought he was Saitō, and she was Saitō's. He inwardly sighed. He hated stupid legally binding marriage. But then again…he looked like Saitō, and noone could prove he WASN'T Saitō…he came close to doing his first ever evil cackle.

Tokio was waiting outside when he came back. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, taking the shopping from him and bustling inside.

_Good Kami she has a nice ass…_he thought, the Battōsai in him taking control.

_No hentai thoughts!_

_-Peh…even though you SAY you're all saintly and prudish doesn't mean you don't want her!-_

_Yes…well…at least I can control myself!_

_-Not that much…you're even starting to think without that stupid 'this one'. And you DO like her ass.-_

_…_

_-You're blushing.-_

_Am not!_

_-Yes you are…'cause I only tell the truth!-_

_Liar._

_-Am not!-_

_I can't believe you followed me._

_-Only kinda…-_

_WHAT?!_

_-I can go back and forth now…body or mind, body or mind…-_

_…_

_-Now you're death glaring. Nice, sensible face, that death glare, reminds me of the good old days when I was the dominant personality…-_

_…Shut up._

_-Fine. I'll just go off and chat with Saitō.-_

_Thank Kami! Bug him instead!_

_-…-_

Kenshin sighed with relief. Idiotic Battōsai.

* * *

_-Hello Saitō.-_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kaoru ran in. "Kenshin?! You alright?!"

Saitō took a deep breath. "Yes, Miss Kaoru, just a bad dream, that it was." She left him with a dubious glance.

_-Hello Saitō.-_

_What the hell are you doing here?!_

_-Kenshin kicked me out, decided to go bug you instead. Kaoru has a nice ass, doesn't she?-_

_…_

_-You're blushing.-_

_Am not!_

_-Yeah, sure. You know you want her. I tried to get the rurouni to take her but he's got this idiotic "love, marriage, THEN sex" policy…-_

_Well you'll find mine different._

_-Sex, screw love and marriage?-_

_Something like that._

_-I always liked you.-_

_Wish I could say the same._

_-Well then…-_

_Shall we?_

_-Of course…-_

He walked out of the room, looking for Kaoru. Ah, there she was, standing there looking forlorn and alone. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and putting his lips to her ear.

"I want you…" He breathed.

She sunk into him, but then appeared to have a change of mind. Pulling away, she whipped around and smacked him, red with fury.

"How…dare…you…Kenshin!" She hissed between clenched teeth.

He rubbed his hand-imprinted cheek, staring after her retreating back.

_She DOES have a nice ass._

_-WAS THAT THE MOST FORCEFUL YOU CAN GET?! That's it, next time I take over…-_

_I don't want to RAPE her! I love her!_

_-I gasp in astonishment! Saitō, loving someone?! Then tell her that! Kaoru LOVES romantics!-_

_Hmm…interesting tactic…I may try it…_

_-Trust me, it'll work.-_

_Like I could trust the Battōsai._

_-…-_

_You're death glaring._

_-Am not!-

* * *

_

"This meal is wonderful as always, Tokio."

"Thank you, Hajime, why are you so sweet today?"

"I felt bad about the way I've treated you in the past, that's all."

"It's very charming of you."

Kenshin smiled slightly. "I love you so much."

"And I didn't love you, but I really think that, after today, I do."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Now about those children…"

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Shall we go get started?"

_-That worked well.-_

_YOU AGAIN?!_

_-I thought you needed my help more than Saitō, but obviously not.-_

_I can do just fine without you!_

_-If you had said that yesterday, I would've argued, but today I'm inclined to agree.-_

_It's not all that bad being stuck in Saitō's body…at least I get Tokio…_

_-That's the thought stream! And you're thinking normally now!-_

_WHAT?!_

_-No idiotic 'this one' and 'that it is'.-_

_…_

_-Hmm…interesting…death glaring and blushing at the same time…_

_Feh…_

_-Now go take your woman!-_

_…_

_-Knew that would cheer you up.-

* * *

_

Kaoru steamed under the tree, causing several fried bird eggs to fall around her. She disregarded these and let her thoughts wander. She thought of Saitō first. She hadn't seen him all day—which was odd, because he usually came to the dojo at LEAST twice. Kenshin, on the other hand…it was like he was a completely different person. And what was scaring her was that she liked this Kenshin more then the other.

_He's almost like…Saitō…or maybe Battōsai, but his eyes aren't amber! I just can't figure it out!_

"Miss Kaoru?"

She whipped around. "Who are you and what have you done with Kenshin? I know you can't be him!"

"Miss Kaoru, please believe this one, sessha is Kenshin, that he is!"

She turned back. "Leave me alone."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Look, Miss Kaoru, this one came to apologize. You obviously are not comfortable, that you are not. This one shouldn't have tried, but…" He covered her hand with his own. "I love you."

She turned around slowly, teary-eyed. "I'm sorry too…and I thought I didn't love you, Kenshin, but after today…well, you've changed."

Smiling at her, he put his free hand up to her cheek and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled away, she was smiling too.

_-Toldya it would work.-_

_Feh…_

_-Admit it! I was right!-_

_If I had just told her I loved her she would've pummeled me!_

_-…-_

_You know I'm right._

_-Well if you had just apologized, you wouldn't've gotten to kiss her!-_

_…_

_-Now you know I'M right.-_

_Never._

_-Baka cop.-_

_Baka Battōsai._

_-Sigh.-_

_Wonder how Kenshin's doing…_

_-Screwing your wife.-_

_WHAT?!_

_-Hey, you don't love her, he does, he appears to be married to her, he gets to screw her!-_

_…_

_-You're death glaring.-_

_So what if I am?!

* * *

_

"Kaoru-san, may I borrow the Battōsai for…I'd say less than half an hour?"

"Miss Kaoru, this may be important, that it may be."

"Alright…"

Kenshin and Saitō left the dojo and set off for the market.

"So where are we going?" Saitō asked.

"You'll see…" Kenshin said mysteriously.

Saitō groaned. "Look, you're screwing my wife. The least you can do is tell me where we're going."

Kenshin simply grinned an infuriatingly annoying grin.

* * *

The Priestess looked up from her mirror.

"Ah, Shinta, it appears we have company coming…" She said, addressing the small fox kit at her feet. He raised his pointed muzzle and snoozled her leg. (Snoozle: _verb—_to sleepily nuzzle; look it up if you don't believe me.) She laughed and stroked his soft red ear, before rising and going to the door.

"Hello." She said pleasantly, opening it. "Back so soon?"

"This one has been thinking…" Kenshin began.

"Always a good thing." She said in that overly kind and patient voice.

He glared at her briefly before continuing. "You call yourself a Priestess, yet the Western religions do not allow women as holy ones, at least not ones with power. Therefore, you must be one who deals in magics, who can therefore help us get back to our real bodies, that you can."

Saitō looked at Kenshin with new respect. The Priestess sighed. "This'll take some explaining. Shinta, out of the way." She said. Kenshin automatically stepped aside. The Priestess picked up the fox kit, setting him in her lap, and Kenshin relaxed. She gestured to them to sit down in two western-style chairs, and they cautiously complied.

"First of all, not ALL Western religions are well known. Sure, you got Christianity, Judaism, Islam, etcetera, but what about the lesser known? There are those who keep to the old ways, worship the Mother Goddess, or elementals. These are often referred to as pagan, but our ways were the first—the old ways, the ancient ways. They were here thousands of years before Christ was even a concept. I am one of these. I serve the Goddess, which is very tricky, I may tell you. You have to treat the Goddess like a woman who is permanently PMSing, or else…" She drew a hand across her throat.

Kenshin and Saitō blinked at her.

"Did she just…say all that…in…one breath?" Saitō asked wonderingly.

"This one thinks so!" Kenshin breathed.

The Priestess shrugged. "I've had practice. Now about your current issue. You want the truth, or what you want to hear?"

"The truth, please." Kenshin said.

"You absolutely sure?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

She took a deep breath. "I did this to you. I could tell that you each wanted what the other had, and decided to try and help, so I put a spell on that tofu you had for dinner last night. It's kind of a hobby of mine, scrying out discontent and trying to fix it. Only, I'm not all that good at it…"

Saitō swore under his breath. "Baka Priestess…but that means you can switch us back, right?"

Smiling nervously and shifting uncomfortably, she spoke again. "Well you see, the spell won't wear off for another…"

"How long?" Kenshin prompted.

She grinned apologetically. "Six days."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"But after that, you'll have to regain the love of the one you're currently with, because they don't know who you really are."

Even Kenshin swore this time.

* * *

Lexi: ::Cringes:: That was long! But at least now you know you have at LEAST seven more chappies to look forward to!

Sano: Kami save us, she's actually continuing a fic.

Lexi: ::Glares::

Sano: ::Glares back::

Lexi: ::Begins beating Sano senseless with various household items, ranging from a mop to a drinking straw::

Sano: I should know better by now…

Lexi: ::Smiles sweetly at the readers:: Review if you want more!! Ideas for days 2-7 would be appreciated! I also can't write without encouragement! Ja!


	2. Picnic of suspicions

**Tofu of Change**

**Chapter 2: Picnic of suspicions**

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own anything 'cept for my OC, now you can't sue me, blah blah blah, and so forth.

Lexi: Thank you LOADS to those who reviewed last chapter (Jasmine Reinier, GreenEyedFloozy, samuraiduck27, and cleo…so few, it's sad T.T. But you guys rock!), ::death glare:: to those that didn't! BUT IT'S NOT TOO LATE! At the end of this chapter, we have a UNIQUE and ONE CHAPTER ONLY opportunity to review THIS chapter!

Sano: ::Blinks:: Wow…someone's getting desperate…

Lexi: ::Still on sales pitch:: And for anyone who DOES review, you'll receive an EXCLUSIVE, DISTINCT, LIMITED EDITION…er…um…scratch that…if I get over TEN REVIEWS (count 'em, ten, not that many!) my buddy SANOSUKE here will do a TAP DANCE (complete with SONG!) for YOU!!!

Sano: ::Pales:: Now calm down, Lexi, try to be reasonable…

Lexi: Shut up and go practice. Now ON WITH THE FIC!!

* * *

"Good morning, Hajime darling…OW!! YOUR HAIR IS SHARP!"

Kenshin sat up quickly. "Are you alright, Tokio love?"

Trying to regain her composure, Tokio wiped a few drops of blood off a cut next to her lip. "Yes, I'm fine, I just tried to kiss you on the forehead when one of those monstrous spikes attacked me!"

"I'm so sorry Tokio…one minute."

Turning his back to her, he mussed and fiddled with his hair before turning back around.

"Do you like it, my love?"

She nodded appreciatively. "Much better than what you had before."

Kenshin had somehow managed to get rid of every last speck of hair gel (_I do NOT use hair gel!_) (_Shut up and go back to your part of the fic._), and the hair fell loosely into bangs somewhat like Aoshi's, but longer and more to the side.

Tokio leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Now I can kiss you without getting impaled!"

He smiled, and then remembered something. "Today's Saturday! We have the whole day to do whatever we want!"

She laughed and sat up next to him, idly playing with his hair. "Then what shall we do today?"

An idea began to form in his head. "How about a picnic by the river? We can invite our friends from the Kamiya dojo."

"What about from the Aoi-ya?"

_Remember…you are Saito…_ "Shinomori and the itachi? Can we just leave them out?"

She sighed. "I forgot how much you dislike them. Ah well, the Kamiya dojo it is, then. You can run over and invite them, I'll make the food."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't trouble yourself. I'll cook the food."

Shocked, amazed, and even a little pleased by this, she smiled. "Alright. They might be slightly more receptive to me than you, anyway. I'll see you in a few minutes!"

Humming, Kenshin set off for the kitchen.

* * *

Looking back in the morning, Saito decided that, overall, it had been a very unsatisfactory night. First off, dinner had finally caused him to snap and run outside with his body screaming at him to get that stuff OUT. Next, he said goodnight to Kaoru and went to bed early. Unfortunately, this did not mean early sleep—the Battosai came and ranted at him for not going out gambling and drinking, or at the very least not going to bed early ALONE. He finally managed to tune out the annoying whine enough to fall into a light and fitful sleep, punctuated by dreams of Kaoru. NC-17 rated dreams of Kaoru. Needless to say, he got very little rest. 

"Good morning, Kenshin!" Kaoru said in a singsong voice, sticking her head in.

Saito groaned and rolled over. _Morning people should burn in hell…except not Kaoru…although there was that one dream…NO! Bad thoughts!_

"Still tired? All right then…breakfast in a few minutes! I made something SPECIAL today, so hurry to get it while it's hot!"

Saito inwardly shuddered. This did not sound good. He hauled himself out of bed and rubbed his head. There had to be some way to not only get out of eating the food, but also getting Kaoru. Hmm…he needed a time-waster, and he needed it fast.

It took him a minute or two, but he got it. Unfortunately, it only took him about ten minutes to carry out, but by then he figured it was safe to go in search of edible food.

Poking his head cautiously out the door, he padded noiselessly down the hallway to the kitchen. Sadly, he was spotted.

"KENSHIN!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Kaoru all but screamed.

Saito's big time waster had been to change the rurouni's idiotic hairstyle. Instead of the shapeless mop of hair, it was in a high Battosai-style ponytail and the bangs were thinned, so that they almost resembled his own. But not as sharp. Kaoru continued to stare at it.

"This one thought that it was time for a change, that he did." He said, grinning smugly.

Kaoru blinked several times, then her face lit up with a giant grin. "Well I LIKE it!"

_Mission accomplished…_

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

"I'll go see who that is…" Kaoru walked off towards the front gate.

"Hello, I'm Tokio, Saito's wife."

"Oh, hello, come on in…"

Saito audibly groaned. Great, just when things were starting to go well, TOKIO comes along.

"I hate to bother you, but I came here to ask all of you to join Saito and myself for a picnic lunch by the river."

"Thank you so much, that would be wonderful! When do you want to meet us?"

"Oh, we'll stop by the dojo around noon and we can all walk down together."

_Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, and mega kuso. With kuso on top._

"It was very nice meeting you, Tokio."

"Likewise…I'll see you in a few hours!"

Kaoru reappeared. "Did you hear all that?"

_Sadly, yes. _"Yes Miss Kaoru, this one did." He said, with a futile attempt at cheerfulness. It didn't work too well, but apparently Kaoru bought it.

She beamed at him. "Doesn't it sound like so much fun? I can't wait! And Saito's making the food…" She frowned. "I didn't know he could cook…"

_Kuso again…and again…and again…Kenshin's making me out to be some kind of cooking housewife! Oro…GAH! NO!! I will NOT say that word!!! _"Er…this one is sure that it will taste fine, that it will."

She shrugged. "Oh well. Just in case, I'll make some rice balls…"

He visibly sweat-dropped. "Miss Kaoru, this one does not think that you'll need to, that he does not."

Sighing, she shrugged yet again. "Alright Kenshin, if you really think so…"

* * *

Kenshin hummed as he sampled a piece of rice. Mmm, perfect. And the beauty of this was, he could make good food, avoid eating Tokio or Kaoru's…er…bad…food, AND piss Saito off that he was COOKING in this body! Oh, it was a lovely day for a picnic. The birds were singing; the sun was shining; an enemy was yelling challenges from the yard…oro? 

"Come on out, we know you're in there…"

"Too chicken to fight us? Or just lazy?"

"Coward!! Coward!!"

Sighing, Kenshin headed outside. Never again was he fighting Saito's fights for him. Never again.

Two minutes and fourteen seconds later, he walked back into the kitchen. They had taken slightly longer to beat than he had expected…it had taken him thirty seconds to get outside, fourteen seconds to scare them off, and one minute and thirty seconds to clean up the mess so that Tokio wouldn't bite his head off. He returned to his humming, slightly put out that the rice was a tad overcooked, but happy nonetheless.

"Hajime, darling, I'm back!"

His face brightened. "I'm in the kitchen, Tokio."

She slipped through into the room. "Mmm, Hajime, that smells delicious! I can't wait to taste it!"

He chuckled. "Well, you're just going to have to wait another half hour then, won't you?"

She playfully pouted. "Oh, alright, have it your way…" She smiled brightly at him and left the room.

Kenshin happily resumed cooking, preparing for what he thought might be the most amusing picnic of his life.

* * *

"THEY'RE HERE!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! Ow, what was that for, busu?!" 

Kaoru glared. "Tokio is very nice, and Saito isn't ALL bad. At LEAST give it a chance, Yahiko!"

Megumi walked in, foxy as ever, Sanosuke in tow. "Yahiko-chan, maybe if you're there, we can get Tsubame-chan to go! Uh-huhuhuhu!"

Sano ruffled his hair. "Whaddya say, squirt? Would you go if your little missy came?"

Yahiko glared at both of them. "She's not MY missy, I don't even like her!" But he turned red as he said it. This caused everyone, even Saito, to laugh.

"Now go greet our guests, Yahiko! We'll follow you."

Yahiko, grumbling, set off for the gate. The others came behind, Megumi and Sano shamelessly flirting. Kaoru laughed.

"Those two," She said to Saito, "They never stop, do they?"

"They love each other, that they do." He replied. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Just as I love you."

Kaoru turned a unique shade of cranberry and walked ahead a little.

When they reached the gate (which took far too long for the distance that they actually had to travel…) Tokio greeted them with a smiling face. Even "Saito" appeared to be grinning slightly. The real Saito tried to keep from blinking. _What has Kenshin done to my HAIR?!_

Kenshin was having similar thoughts. _What has he done to this one's hair?!_

"Hello, are we ready to go?"

They chorused 'yes's, except for Megumi, who fox-grinned slightly.

"Oh, but don't we need to pick up Yahiko-chan's little friend from the Akabeko?"

Kaoru grinned evilly. "Oh yes, we almost forgot Tsubame!"

Yahiko colored a brighter red than Kaoru's earlier blush, and mumbled some kind of excuse before hurrying away.

"I think the little guy want to ask her himself." Sano observed, fishbone leisurely hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't blame him…it's almost like he's asking her on a date or something…" Kenshin said, speaking for the first time. He was having trouble remembering Saito's mannerisms, and so was trying to talk as little as possible.

Kaoru giggled. "Well I think it's sweet. If I were that age again…"

Megumi looked down, trying hard not to think about what her life had been like at that age. Sano noticed her gloom and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't think about it, Kitsune. You're not the only one who doesn't want to remember those times…"

Turning bright red, Kaoru stammered out an apology. "Oh, I didn't mean to…that is, well, you know that I…" She stopped when "Kenshin" put a hand on her arm.

"It's alright, Miss Kaoru, I'm sure they forgive you."

Tokio was confused. "Could someone please explain to me what's going on?"

Megumi did a feeble laugh. "Oh, it's just that Sanosuke and I each have things that we don't really want to remember about when we were Yahiko's age…although Kaoru might."

Tokio nodded. Kenshin resisted the urge to oro at the authoress' lack of inspiration (er…dead end in the conversation). Fortunately, Yahiko ran up pulling Tsubame behind him, thus ending the awkward silence.

"Yahiko…I…can't…keep…up…" Tsubame panted. When they reached the group, she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped a western-style curtsy, still breathing heavily. "He(hff)llo(hff)."

"Hello, so you're little Yahiko's friend, Tsubame?" Tokio asked sweetly. "I'm Tokio."

"Nice to meet you, Tokio-san." She said politely.

"I'm…not…little…" Yahiko hissed out between clenched teeth, trying not to make a scene in front of guests.

"Well, shall we?" Kenshin said, gesturing to the river ahead.

They all smiled and nodded, Yahiko and Tsubame breaking into a run. When they got down onto the grassy slope, Tokio placed the wicker basket that she had been carrying on the ground; then opening it to release a multitude of savory fumes.

"Hey! That smells good! Much better than anything busu could make!"

"Why you little…"

The remaining six laughed at the antics of Yahiko trying to escape the punishing shinai. Finally, Kaoru got in a few good whacks, which appeared to sate her thirst for revenge, at least temporarily.

"Dig in!" Tokio said, beaming. They cheerfully complied.

"Mmm…this is good, almost like YOUR cooking, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, smiling.

Tokio grinned. "Yes, Hajime can be quite a cook…I guess we all have our hidden talents!"

Yahiko spit out part of the rice ball he was devouring. "SAITO made this?!"

"This one is quite impressed, that he is." Saito said, trying to conceal the venom in his voice.

Kenshin grinned smugly. "Thank you, Battosai, but I don't need to impress anyone. I just enjoy cooking, that's all."

_GAH! You'd think this guy was TRYING to make me look bad!! _He saw the expression on Kenshin's face. _Kami, I was RIGHT!! He IS trying to make me look bad!!!_

-_ ::Smug grin:: With just a little influence from me… -_

_Grr…what are YOU doing back here, Battosai?!_

_-It gets boring, hanging out without speaking…-_

_::Twitch:: GO BOTHER KENSHIN!! You're HIS other half, after all._

_- ::Whining:: But he's no fun! And YOU'RE the one that needs the help!-_

_::Twitches again:: I DON'T CARE! Just…leave me alone! ::Sulks:: -_

_-Fine then…but I'd try to act a little more like Kenshin if I were you… "Miss" Kaoru is starting to get suspicious…-_

He felt his stomach drop. Glancing over at Kaoru, he saw that she did indeed have a puzzled expression on her face as she studied the merry "Saito".

_I never thought I'd say this…but…I need your help._

_- ::Blinks:: What?-_

_Go tell Kenshin to pipe down on the happiness, slap on a smirk, and put a little sarcasm into it…HE'S the one acting out of character._

_-You're not doing too well either…normally, Kenshin would be talking and laughing. You're just…SITTING here.-_

_::Twitch:: FINE!_

Saito smiled happily. "Miss Tokio, the picnic was a very good idea, that it was."

She beamed. "Actually, it was Hajime's idea. I think that he's gotten sick of the feud between you two."

_When I get back into my body and have a REAL sword again…good Kami-sama I swear to you…_ "Oh, it seems that once again this one underestimates Saito." _Good, good…slip in a little of self-flattery without them noticing…heh heh heh…_

Kenshin smirked. _Guess the Battosai got to him in time… _"What Tokio said…I felt that this silly argument should end today." _…Or not._

All present except for Kenshin and Saito blinked for a good ten minutes.

"Saito…that was very…NOBLE of you." Kaoru said.

Had Megumi still been there, she would have laughed, but she had gone off some time ago. So (interestingly enough) had Sano. One did not need to contemplate long on the reasons for THAT "coincidence".

And none did. They were too busy trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Saito and Kenshin.

* * *

Walking home, Tokio decided to voice something that had been bothering her all day. 

"Hajime…it's odd, but today it was almost like KENSHIN was more like you than YOU were."

His heart skipped a beat. "Well, my, umm, attitude change, well, it was a…really big change." He finished lamely.

Fortunately for him, she seemed to buy it. "Oh. Well, that makes sense then." _I wonder what's REALLY going on that he's not telling me…

* * *

_

Something similar was going on on the way back to the Kamiya dojo.

"Kenshin…I just don't understand it. Saito seems like he's acting more like you than YOU are." Kaoru said worriedly.

"For once I agree with busu. You DID seem weird, Kenshin." Yahiko added.

Saito nervously rubbed the back of his head. "This one was having trouble with the Battosai, that he was." _Well, it IS the truth…just missing a not-so-insignificant detail._

Fortunately for him, they seemed to buy it.

"Oh." They both said, obviously disappointed. Yahiko shoved the thoughts aside and chose instead to think of Tsubame (as per usual), but Kaoru couldn't fully get rid of her suspicions. _I wonder what's REALLY going on that he's not telling us…

* * *

_

Lexi: Phew! Well there ya have it, chappie two.

Sano: Please tell me that what you said at the beginning was a joke. Or a dream. A horribly awful going-to-end-soon dream.

Lexi: ::Crossly:: Well no one's going to review anyway, but I was serious. ::Evil grin::

Sano: ::Giant sweat drop:: Oh Kami-sama do not desert me now!

Lexi: ::Puppy dog eyes:: Pwease weview! I do love it so when you do! It makes me SO happy, and gets me through the next chapter. Again, ideas are more than welcome…I'll try to remember to give credit where credit's due. And asking for ideas isn't admitting I get WRITER'S BLOCK or anything…::Shifty eyes::

Sano: ::Raises eyebrow:: Su-ure…

Lexi: Just review please! Ja! See ya next chapter!


	3. Consequences of animosity

**Tofu of Change**

**Chapter 3: Consequences of animosity**

Disclaimer: FINE!! I don't own anything in RK! Not even my OC! Oh wait, at least I own THAT!! Take that you stupid lawyers! Nyah! ::Sticks out tongue::

Lexi: WOOT!! I do another chapter! Sadly, it appears that I didn't get enough reviews, so…::Goes off into corner to cry::

Sano: ::Unsure whether to feel relieved or worried about drowning from all the tears::

Lexi: But some people DID review…so…thank you…::Watery grin:: That is, thank you to Jasmine Reinier, GreenEyedFloozy, samuraiduck27, and DoubleNatural…you guys make me feel HAPPY!! And anyone else who read and didn't review...well, you suck lead! ::Sticks out tongue::

Sano: Are you sure it's not the 12 pounds of chocolate you just ate that's making you happy?

Lexi: …Er, fairly sure…

Sano: ::Shakes head and sighs::

Lexi: Enough of that…ON WITH THE FIC!

P.S: This chapter is dedicated to cleo…you gave some AWESOME ideas!!

* * *

Sano rubbed his head. Something felt…odd. Out of place. Missing, really, was more of the right term. He sat up abruptly and bit his lip to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His…hair. (A/N: With these guys, it's always their hair, isn't it? ) It was…gone. Instead of the happy, usual, messy-sticky-out-ish-ness that he had come to love, it was all sleek and…his headband was gone, too! What was going on?!

_Yahiko is going to DIE…I bet HE did this!_

He hopped off the futon and swayed. He was used to being tall, but not THIS tall. THIS was just wrong. Plus, what in Kami's name was he WEARING?! He pulled at the trench coat in wonder.

_Che…that little brat really went all out for this little ruse. Well, it's not funny!_

The shoji slid open, and in walked Misao with a tray of green tea. "Good morning, Aoshi-sama!" She said, starry-eyed and hyper as usual.

_I doubt Yahiko would do something THIS elaborate…cutting my hair, yes. Stealing my headband, yes. Putting on the trench coat, maybe. Transporting me to the Aoi-ya and hiring Misao to call me Aoshi-sama, no way. Something VERY strange is going on…_

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of his internal reverie. "Uh…yes, Misao?"

She looked at him oddly. "Your tea's getting cold."

"Oh, uh…I don't feel like tea." He said, with a half grin.

Misao stopped dead in the middle of a sip. "Aoshi-sama…you said you didn't feel like tea. And you almost grinned. Are you feeling ok?!"

"You know what? I really don't know." Sano said.

* * *

Aoshi woke up, and his first conscious thought was…

_Tea…I need tea…_

His head was too bleary to really respond to anything before he had tea, but it quickly registered that he was NOT at the Aoi-ya. He stumbled in the direction of what he HOPED was the kitchen.

_Tea…must…have…tea…_

He set about making it, eyes half open, but vision slowly coming back to normal.

_Tea…tea…tea…tea…_

Someone walked in. He whipped around, suddenly alert.

"Oro? What are you doing in the kitchen, Sano?"

_Tea…but…_

Aoshi lunged at "Kenshin". "DIE BATTOSAI!!" He reached for his kodachis, but his hand met only a pocket, the contents of which consisted of a small fishbone and some lint.

_DAMNIT ALL! THIS BETTER BE A DREAM!!_

"Er…Sanosuke? Are you alright?"

Aoshi took a deep breath. "You know what? I really don't know."

* * *

After his encounter with "Sanosuke", Saito did some thinking. (A/N: Gasp! Saito thinking?! Saito: ::Glares:: )

_Now Sagara's looking for TEA?! This has GOT to be looked into…I mean, I could understand SHINOMORI looking for tea, but…hold it…_

He ran back to the kitchen, where "Sano" was calmly sitting, deep in thought, sipping tea.

"OK, Shinomori, it happened to you too, didn't it?!"

"Sano" blinked in amazement. "What do you mean, me 'too'?"

Saito came THIS close to rolling his eyes. "You and Sagara switched bodies, didn't you?"

"I don't know what happened to the freeloader, but yes, I'm Aoshi."

"And I'm Saito."

"I figured. You're stuck in Kenshin's body?"

He grimaced. "Sadly yes…"

"And…Kenshin?"

"In mine."

"This could be a problem."

"I agree. Let's find Sagara and Kenshin and have a victims meeting."

* * *

"I'm fine!! I swear!"

"I don't believe you…come ON!"

Misao dragged "Aoshi" in the direction of the local clinic. Luckily for him, Megumi wasn't there, being at her OWN clinic back in Tokyo. Otherwise, things might've gotten real messy real fast.

"I'm telling you, something's WRONG with you! You ARE NOT all right! Now come on!"

He sighed and followed her reluctantly but obediently.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Battosai, it's kind of an emergency."

Kenshin sighed. "What kind of emergency?"

"We-ell…" Saito said, looking pointedly at Aoshi.

He echoed Kenshin's sigh. "I'm stuck in the bird-head's body."

Groaning, Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "This one knows not what to do, that he does not."

"We were planning to invite Misao and 'Aoshi' from the Aoi-ya to Tokyo; hopefully something can work out."

_-You know, this might end up amusing…-_

_YOU AGAIN?!_

_-Hmm…funny, just what Saito said last time…-_

_::Twitch:: _

_-I think I might be able to help…-_

_How? By giving useless ideas?!_

_-No-o, I can temporarily go into Sano's mind and get him to convince Misao to come to Tokyo!-_

_…Maybe you have an idea there…_

_-Of course I do.-_

_How long will it take?_

_-Instantaneous…I won't be able to chitchat long; the SPG has very strict guidelines on this...-_

_::Blinks:: SPG?_

_-Split Personalities Guild. You'd be surprised at how many protagonists have split personalities…but anyway! I'll go talk to him…wait here.-_

_Like I have a choice…_

Aoshi watched with mild concern as "Saito's" eyes flashed to purple, back to amber, to purple, etc. "I thought they only did that when he was in his OWN body."

Saito shrugged. "Well, we don't really have any experience with him being OUT of his body, do we?"

The two personalities seemed to come to an agreement. The eyes cleared to amber, and Kenshin spoke.

"Battosai's going to run over to Sano's head and try to get him to come to Tokyo so we can confer, that we can. Fortunately, we're almost halfway through the week, so it can't be TOO bad, that it can't."

* * *

_-Look, don't worry, you're not imagining anything, this is Battosai with a message from Kenshin.-_

_::Blinks:: Whoa, really?_

_- ::Face fall:: Yes. Now, it's kind of an emergency…VOTCWP meeting.-_

_::Blinks again:: The what meeting?_

_-Victims Of The Crazy Western Priestess.-_

_The who?_

_- ::Another face fall:: Long story…but Kenshin and company need you in Tokyo right away… ::Crackle:: I'm breaking up…::crackle::…gotta go…hurry! By train, if possible! ::Crackle, fritz::-_

_I DON'T LIKE TRAINS!! Battosai, you there?_

_-…-_

Sano shuddered. He did NOT like trains. But this sounded like a desperate situation, so he'd have to brave it.

"MISAO!!" He yelled. Fortunately, the doctor had pronounced him sound, and they had gone back to the Aoi-ya, Misao only slightly put out that her suspicions were unsubstantiated.

She bounded into the room. "Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

"Let's go to Tokyo to see our friends…we haven't seen them in forever!"

Misao blinked several times. "OK! By train?"

_I feel like such a martyr…_ "Yes, by train."

* * *

_-He's coming.-_

"He's coming."

Aoshi sighed with relief. "I want to make sure he doesn't drink in that body…that alcohol intolerance isn't just myth."

Saito snickered. "Can't hold your sake, Shinomori?"

"Not in the slightest." Aoshi emotionlessly replied.

Kenshin sighed. "In the mean time, what should we do?"

"I suggest going back to that Priestess woman and find out why it effected Shinomori and Sagara."

"That works, that it does."

* * *

The Priestess looked out the window, the fox kit pawing at her foot.

"They're back again? I wonder why this time…"

A knock at the door prompted the little fox to growl.

"Hush, Shinta, it is just visitors." She opened it, and with the slightest hint of irritation in her voice, greeted the men. "Why do you return to me AGAIN?!"

It was Aoshi's turn to be awed by her hair. _It's so…golden…and shiny…and yellow…and shiny…and light…and shiny…_

Kenshin glared, a formidable glare in Saito's body. "Why did your spell affect our friends?"

She paled. "It…it…heh? Er…it…umm…that's not supposed to happen…"

Saito twitched. "Baka Priestess."

The Priestess smiled nervously. "Heh heh…come in, this may take a while…" She gestured to the Western-style chairs and slipped into a back room, pale blue and lilac kimono rustling slightly behind her. A few minutes later she returned, holding a large, dusty tome.

"Here we go…this is a book of every side effect that can occur in any spell. I'll see if it says anything about this one…" She flipped through it busily, blowing dust from the pages as she spoke. The fox kit wandered over to Aoshi and sniffed the bindings on his ankles. He twitched and nudged it away with the same foot. Offended, it sidled back over to the Priestess, who appeared to have found what she was looking for.

"Here! It says…it says…oh Goddess…"

"What now, baka Priestess?"

She glared. "You call me baka Priestess one more time, and I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Smiling a sweet smile, eyes still glaring, she replied, "Just remember this. I have more power in my little finger than you'll EVER have. IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE."

He mumbled some kind of an apology and sat back. "Well, what is it?"

The Priestess cleared her throat. "Well, apparently if the ones originally affected by the spell have enough open animosity, it can spread to their friends in an attempt to right the wrong. Meaning…"

"…That because Saito and this one hate each other so much, Sano and Aoshi were also affected."

She grinned weakly. "Exactly."

If Aoshi wasn't so good at controlling his emotions, he would've death glared and done a full body twitch. As it was, he still twitched slightly. "So it's Kenshin and Saito's fault that Sanosuke and I are stuck like this?"

She nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Yup! None of my fault! And if they can't come to terms with that hatred by the end of the week, you'll be stuck like this forever!"

Aoshi glared at the two of them. "You guys better make up, or else…"

Saito and Kenshin sweat dropped. This was gonna be a LOOOONG week…

* * *

Lexi: Yay! Only about 7 chapters to go!! I've decided to try for ten, but it may end up longer or shorter depending.

Sano: …Wow, a little much commitment for you, ne?

Lexi: ::Raises chin:: I can handle it!

Sano: ::Raises eyebrow in a feeble attempt to look philosophical:: Really?

Lexi: ::Falls over laughing:: AHAHAHAHA!!! Sanosuke…that face! AHAHAHA!!! ::Writhing on ground cracking up::

Sano: ::Frowns:: What face?

Lexi: ::Coughs:: Never mind…Well, there's chappie 3, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I will accept criticism, in fact, I'll accept about ANYTHING, as long as it's not an outright dis (e-mail me if you must do so). Well, see you next chapter!! Probably in about a week, being that I'm back in school ( >. ) and have no time to write. It might even take longer...::Tears:: Anywho...see ya people!! Ja!


	4. Train ride of DHOOM

**Tofu of Change**

**Chapter 4: Train ride of DHOOM!**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. NOTHING I tell you…why can't you stupid lawyers just leave me alone?! ::Cries::

Lexi: YAY!!! I made it to chapter 4!! Let's call an international holiday! I almost didn't bother continuing, so count the blessings, people! But sorry for taking too long, anyway.

Sano: Let's not…especially not after what happens when you have cake…also known as too much sugar…::Shudders::

Lexi: Oh…well…heh heh. Well, I know how to cheer you up!

Sano: Uh…oh…

Lexi: ::Pulls out saké bottle and hands it, beaming, to Sano::

Sano: ::Slow smile:: Yeah, that could do it…::Takes saké::

Lexi: We'll just leave him to it then, shall we? Now ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Sano closed his eyes, trying not to think of where he was. He wasn't on a train; he was in a bar. And this "bar" wasn't inbetween Kyoto and Tokyo; it was in Tokyo. Near the clinic. And the female next to him wasn't a hyperactive teen; it was his own beautiful fox doctor.

The train lurched, jarring him out of his wishful thinking. Misao clutched at his arm. "Oh, Aoshi-sama, isn't this FUN?!"

For once he understood Aoshi's iciness, and imitated it perfectly. "Yes, Misao, lots of fun."

She beamed at him. "I'm going to find out how this thing works!"

_Demons...it's demons, you stupid little girl…_

Misao skipped away happily, ignoring the jolting of the train. With her gone, he curled up in a little ball in the seat.

_Demons…demons…demons…dammit, I need saké…_

"Refreshments! Refreshments! Water, juice, tea, saké, and more! Refreshments!"

He grinned slightly. Perfect.

"Excuse me? Could I have a green tea, please? Oh, and a VERY large saké."

The woman smiled and bustled off. He sat back in anticipation of a good drink.

* * *

Aoshi woke up, and things just went downhill from there.

"SANOSUKE!! WHAT IS WITH YOU?! YOU SLEEP LATE, MOOCH OFF CASH, AND NEVER HELP OUT, SO GET YOUR LAZY BUM OFF THE FUTON AND GET TO WORK!!"

"Ngh…what do you want me to do?"

Taken aback by this sudden agreement to work, Kaoru did a double take and stuttered in her effort to think of something.

"Er…um…well…you can…er…well, that is…"

"If you don't have anything for me to do, then would you kindly let me sleep?" He rolled over and determinedly shut his eyes.

Kaoru blinked hard. Since when was Sano so…so…intelligent?

Aoshi tried to go back to sleep, but it evaded him. Once sure Kaoru was out of the room, he hauled himself off the futon and pulled on the street fighters ridiculous attire. Scratching his head, he shuffled off to the kitchen to find tea.

* * *

"Tea and saké?"

Sanosuke woke up from his nap to the welcome words. "Right here!"

She smiled and handed them to him. "The tea for your lady friend?"

He blinked. _Lady…friend? Oh, she must mean Misao._ "No, for me. Both are for me, so thank you very much and how much will that be?"

Quickly shoving over the appropriate coins, he poured all of the saké straight into the tea. A perfect plan. The saké would mask the taste of the tea, but the tea wouldn't make Misao suspicious in any way.

About half a sip in, he started to feel light-headed. _This is strong stuff…even in the tea. Wait…_

He knew there was something about Aoshi that he should've remembered. _Kuso…the guy's alcohol intolerant! Oh well, I'll remain perfectly…clear headed…_he hiccoughed slightly. Mmm, the tea tasted good. It was yummy with the saké in it. He wondered if Misao would like some. She was pretty. Hmm, so was that bird flying past the window. Interesting. Could he fly like a bird? He'd have to try when they got to…where were they going? Ah well, didn't matter. He took another sip of the tea and hiccoughed again. Good tea, very good tea. He'd have to compliment the cook. Or would it be the tea-maker? Or maybe swordsman? More tea. Hmm…he'd have to look into that. Swordsman, swordsman…what was a swordsman again?

Must be someone who makes very good tea.

* * *

Aoshi calmly sat under the tree, meditating. He'd so far had the morning to himself, Kaoru being too taken aback by his non-refusal to do work to make him do anything. The others seemed to be avoiding him for some reason…maybe it was his lack of expression. He had kept his face that way for so long, he couldn't force it to smile anymore. Not even in this body.

Someone poked him. He reluctantly opened a single eye. "Yes?"

Kaoru smiled. "Good, you're alive. I have something for you to do."

He groaned slightly and leaned back against the tree. "What is it?"

She beamed. _Uh oh, scary smile…back away slowly and maybe she won't notice…_

* * *

"And you see, it's the…the demons, you see, 'cause they…they like to…erm…steal our souls…hic…and camer—camre—whatever they are, cawmarrees, they…hic…THEY are…hic…evil, and…oh, hi Misao…" Sano cheerfully waved at her.

"Hi, Aoshi-sama!" She sat down next to him. "Are these your friends?" She gestured at the large group of thugs gathered around him and the dice that he had produced.

He hiccoughed. "Yup! Wanna join our game?"

"No thanks…but can I have a cup out of that tea pot?"

_No…but why shouldn't she? It's just yummy tea! _"Sure, Misao-hic-chan!"

Several minutes later, you can only imagine the sight that met the eyes of the other passengers. Misao was dancing wildly on the seat while the men sang a very slurred drinking song, and Sano was the one that had taught them this song. Misao couldn't quite figure out why she was dancing, but she couldn't figure out why not, so she kept dancing, eventually crashing into the window and sitting down, very woozy. The crowd slowly dissipated, and Misao snuggled up to Sano.

"Oh…hic…Aoshi-sama, I didn't know you could be so much…hic…fun!"

He drunkenly put his arm around her. "I'm always…hic…like this!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Smiling absently, he kissed her softly on the lips before leaning his head against the seat back. Thus positioned, they both drifted off to a slightly drunken sleep.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that, it's not MY fault I sprained my wrist!"

Aoshi continued to look at Saitō "like that". "If you hadn't been trying to gatotsu me with that sakabato, maybe you wouldn't have fallen and sprained it in the first place!"

"And if you hadn't provoked me, maybe I wouldn't have tried to gatotsu you!"

Their bickering continued, sounding for all the world like two little schoolboys—the only difference being that one of the little schoolboys kept changing his speech pattern every time someone came in sight, or in earshot.

"You're such an idiot."

"Shut up, you're the one getting out of laundry!"

"I think you're enjoying this…" Saitō said with a smirk. Kaoru passed, humming. "That this one does."

Aoshi suppressed a snicker at Saitō's, er, INTERESTING way of speaking that he had been forced into.

"Sanosuke! What ARE you doing to that kimono?! You're supposed to be WASHING the clothes, not MURDERING them!"

Aoshi looked critically at the twisted and deformed lump of fabric that was SUPPOSED to be a kimono. Well, USED to be a kimono. Before he tried arguing with Saitō and washing at the same time. Of course, washing clothes in itself was a bad idea, but he would just have to put up with it for now.

"If you wanted the clothes washed well, you should have had Kenshin do it."

"But this one has a sprained wrist, that he does!" Saitō said with an attempt at an innocent face. An innocent face that came out much more like a smirk then anything else.

Kaoru's face softened. "Yeah, poor guy, you can hardly do washing in THAT condition! Although you never told me just HOW you sprained your wrist…"

He visibly sweat-dropped. "Er, this one…TRIPPED! That he did!"

She looked at him critically but didn't ask any more.

* * *

Misao yawned. Were they there yet? She glanced out the window. _Judging by the sun, we've got another good few hours…might as well…_her thoughts stopped short when she noticed her position with "Aoshi".

_O-o-oh, Kami-sama…now's the time to…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

She quietly slipped to the end of the seat farthest from the window, away from the sleeping (and slightly drunk) man. While Aoshi slept off the tea, she might as well find out how the train worked.

* * *

Sanosuke awoke to Misao shaking him. He groggily opened one eye. "What now? Are we there?" Her pleading look of urgency awakened him the rest of the way. "Misao? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I found out what makes the train go."

_Maybe it's not what I thought…_ "Really? What?"

Misao took a deep, shuddering breath. "IT'S DEMONS!!"

* * *

Lexi: WOOT!! Finally! About a week of writer's block later, I finish something! Even though it's really short…::tears::

Sano: And don't forget NOT to review!

Please take this moment (while Lexi sics her attack fox on Sano) for a brief intermission.

Sano: GAH!! Ok, ok! Review! I don't like being attacked by a psychotic fox kit!

Lexi: YAY! And I actually have some IDEAS for chappie five, coming in about a week! For real this time!


	5. Morning people

**Tofu of Change**

**Chapter 5: Morning People**

Disclaimer: Not in my wildest dreams do I own Rurouni Kenshin. Well, maybe in some of the REALLY wild ones…but sadly, they're still only dreams.

Lexi: EH! DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE AN EXCUSE! IT'S…

Sano: Writer's block?

Lexi:Sweatdrop: NO! Um…yes…

Sano: Baka kitsune…

Lexi:Hangs head: Well anyway…after too long…here it is!

* * *

Aoshi blinked open his eyes and for a moment couldn't remember where he was. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso and a little bit of extra kuso. When I get back to my body and have my kodachi back, that priestess…_He toyed with mental images of stabbing, slitting, slicing, and otherwise destroying the blond woman.

"SANOSUKE GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED! KENSHIN'S WRIST IS STILL BAD AND I'M TIRED SO COOK IT, BUSTER!"

_Cook it…cook WHAT?_ "What are you TALKING about!"

She stuck her head in, and she did NOT look happy. "Breakfast, baka! Now get moving!"

He groaned and rolled over. "Just a few more minutes, MOTHER."

Kaoru exploded.

* * *

Saito listened to a large BOOM come from somewhere near by. He was unconcerned, being not exactly what you'd call a morning person.

"SAGARA (BOOM!) SANOSUKE (BOOM!)! GET UP (BOOM!) AND (BOOM!) GET TO (BOOM!) WORK (BOOM!)!"

But then again, Kaoru had never been much of a morning person, either.

Not that he had WATCHED her in the morning pre-switch, or anything.

Of COURSE he didn't know that from personal experience.

He had…er…found out about it from his good buddy Kenshin!

It sounded lame even in his head.

Sighing, he freshly spiked his annoyingly bright bangs and pulled his hair back into the also annoyingly long and annoyingly bright ponytail. Walking out into the annoyingly bright sunshine, he glared at an annoyingly happy bird and an annoyingly pretty flower, which immediately turned gray and shriveled up.

"Oh THERE you are, Kenshin! Thank Kami SOMEONE around here's a morning person!"

He whipped around, attempting to get rid of his death glare at her annoyingly happy voice accusing him of being an annoyingly freakish morning person.

"Hello, Kaoru-dono, simply WONDERFUL morning, that it is!" He said in a strained voice with more then a hint of sarcasm

Kaoru appeared not to notice. "No, mornings are awful…but it's a perfect day for some serious practice! How's your wrist, by the way?"

_Swollen, painful, aching, annoyingly white-wrapped, but FINE! _"It's doing fine." Saito forced out through clenched teeth.

She beamed at him. "Good!"

The beam was worth it.

* * *

Kenshin opened his eyes. _Wonderful day, that it is!_

Tokio rolled over and smiled at him. "Isn't it a beautiful day, Hajime!"

He grinned back. "Yes, it's simply gorgeous! Would you like me to cook breakfast, Tokio darling!"

"That would be lovely, Hajime dear! Thank you very much!" She smiled happily again and kissed him on the cheek.

Grinning and humming, he set off for the kitchen. _Sessha absolutely LOVES mornings…_

* * *

Aoshi grumbled as he set at the food. Washing, he could handle, but NOT cooking. When he was back in his body and had his kodachis…he amused himself with images of killing Saito in especially nasty and painful ways involving lots of blood. Let him try to gatotsu with…well anyway.

Something smelled…good. Surely that couldn't be HIS cooking! He frowned and looked closely at it. Yep, it was his food. How was that POSSIBLE! He couldn't cook! Or rather, hadn't really cooked in a while.

He USED to be a fairly good cook.

But he didn't really like to think about that.

Sighing, he picked up the dishes and brought them into the main room. "Breakfast…"

Yahiko sped in as always, eager for a meal. "Alright! Hey bird-head, didn't know you could make food that smelled good!"

"Mmm, Sano, it does smell good, that it does…but will it taste that way?" Saito asked with a sly grin.

Kaoru bopped him. "Of COURSE it'll taste good! If it smells good it'll taste good!"

Aoshi could do nothing but sweatdrop.

* * *

The meal was perfectly silent. Aoshi picked nervously at his food, not really tasting anything, too worried that he might poison someone to eat. However, he needn't have worried.

Yahiko was the first to finish. "That was REALLY GOOD! Much better then BUSU'S cooking!"

Kaoru was too busy getting every last crumb out of her bowl to whack Yahiko. "This really IS good, Sano…where'd you learn to cook like this? Never mind; I don't even care. You, sir, are going to cook a LOT more often around here!"

Aoshi opened his mouth to make a nervous reply, but Saito spoke first.

"I bet it was one of Sanosuke's many talents that he chose to hide from us."

Grinning, Kaoru shrugged. "Yeah."

* * *

"What a beautiful morning, Tokio!"

"Mornings are so lovely!"

_-Morning people. Soku. Zan.-_

_You've been in Saito's head too much._

_-AT LEAST HE'S NOT A MORNING PERSON-_

_This one LOVES mornings!_

_-…-_

_You're bashing your head on the wall._

_-…-_

_You're going to get a concuss—_

_-…………………………………-_

_In the words of Saito: baka Battosai._

* * *

Aoshi pondered how he would spend the day. Being in the freeloader's body had its downsides—there was nothing to do. Ah well, he might as well meditate to pass the time.

Settling himself in a corner of the yard, he closed his eyes. Instead of the usual and welcome darkness, images of Misao crowded his mind.

Was she all right?

She had always loved trains, but she got motion sickness easily!

That Sagara better not do anything to her…

Disturbed by his own worry, he shook his head and tried to empty his mind.

Misao again.

This was hopeless.

* * *

_-HELP! Morningpersonmorningpersonmorningpersonmorningperson…-_

_…WHAT!_

_-Kenshin…morning person…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-_

_…_

_-You can roll your eyes as much as you want, but it's SCARY-_

_Baka Battosai._

Saito grumbled and fiddled with the sakabato. He needed to kill something, and he needed to do it soon.

Unfortunately, Kenshin's weapon was hardly up to the task.

He could always bash a squirrel to death with the sheath…

Stupid sprained wrist. Stupid priestess. Stupid non-katana.

Sighing, he went off to his room. Maybe he could at least get some sleep…and make the morning go AWAY.

* * *

"Oh, Hajime my love, can you imagine a more perfect morning!"

"No morning could be better then this one!"

"I just LOVE mornings!"

"Me too, Tokio beloved!"

Battosai ran screaming from Kenshin's head.

"What shall we do this superior morning, Hajime precious!"

"I don't know! Perhaps a jaunt in the park would be magnificent on such a lovely morning!"

"I agree! But Hajime sweetheart, why do you adore mornings all of a sudden!"

"My change of attitude was quite a large one, bigger than this morning is perfect!"

"Well, it's WONDERFUL! Just like mornings!"

* * *

Fortunately for all—er, most—involved, the morning passed quickly, leading into an afternoon that was, in the words of Kenshin, "No where near as superb as a morning". However, with later afternoon came a slight complication of things, involving a ring, a couple of mean black things on horses, and a dark lord—er, that is, involving the arrival of two unusual guests.

"Yahiko, could you go see who that is? Kenshin and I are…training in here!" Kaoru hurriedly ran a hand through her hair to smooth it out, and Saito reluctantly sat back.

"HEY! IT'S MISAO-SAN AND AOSHI-SAN!"

Kaoru gasped. "Misao and Aoshi! Oooh, what a pleasant surprise!" She ran outside to great her friends.

Saito sighed and followed her. Too bad their…training…had been interrupted. Ah well. At least he would be able to talk with Sagara.

"Hi, Kaoru-san! Aoshi-sama here had the great idea to visit you guys!"

Inwardly nodding with satisfaction, Saito politely greeted his guests. "Hello, Misao-dono, Aoshi-san, it is nice to see you two, that it is."

Aoshi's usually stoic expression was grinning slightly, a further sign to Saito that the switch had indeed been complete.

"Yahiko, go get Sanosuke! He has to at least be polite!"

"I'm not your messenger boy!" He glared at her.

Kaoru glared back. "Well you stay here for free, so the LEAST you could do is help out a little once in a while!"

"I don't even know why I stay around such an ugly girl!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

Misao giggled nervously. "Well, it's good to see that some things haven't changed…"

Aoshi came out of his stupor at the sound of voices. Were they…so soon? He glanced at the sun. Not that soon, then. Unfolding his legs from their crossed position, he walked over to the small congregation by the gate. Almost bowled over by a streak of yellow and green, he put out a hand to steady himself, which landed on a small shoulder.

"Hi, Sanosuke-san!" Misao said brightly. "Need a hand?"

"Er…yes, thank you, Misao." He fought down a blush at the touch of her hand on his arm. Even in this body he still loved her.

_Wait…did I just think what I think I thought? I…love Misao? I…I do love her. I love Misao. I love her._

She smiled up at him. "No problem!"

The group of friends was about to adjourn to a more comfortable location when a familiar laugh was heard.

"Uh-huhuhuhu! I have a few busy days at work, and I seem to miss everything! Hello, Ken-san, Kaoru-kun, Misao-chan, Yahiko-chan, Aoshi-san…Sanosuke."

_The way she said "Sanosuke"…She must really love that freeloader…_ Realizing he was expected to reply, Aoshi hastily scrabbled for something to say. "Oh, hello, Megumi."

"Hi Megumi!" Misao squealed. "Now everyone's here!"

"Not quite everyone." Sano said, speaking for the first time. Everyone stared at him.

"Who ISN'T here, ice man?" Yahiko asked rudely.

"Saito-san and Tokio-dono." Kenshin answered simply.

"Who needs Saito and Tokio? We can have plenty of fun, just us…" Megumi said with a meaningful glance at "Sano". Aoshi fought down another blush. He loved MISAO. MISAO. And he wished he could just tell the conniving kitsune so.

"How 'bout we go to the Akabeko for dinner? My treat." Sano said, realizing that a) he really didn't want Kaoru's cooking, and b) that he actually had MONEY.

The others chirped various replies of "great!" "sure!" and "long as I'm not paying…". Before the sun could even begin to think about leaving for good, the lot of them were off to the restaurant.

* * *

"Tokio, what do you want for dinner?" Kenshin asked, stroking his "wife's" hair.

"Oh, whatever you feel like cooking…I'm not up to it tonight…"

"How about we go to the Akabeko? You deserve a treat."

"It's no where near as gorgeous as mornings, but that will be nice."

About twenty-three minutes and fourteen seconds later (Tokio's idea of a "quick" freshen-up), they were headed for the Akabeko.

Both parties had quite a shock when the others were sighted.

"Hello, Tokio-san!" Kaoru said brightly. "This is Misao-san, our friend from Kyoto!"

"Very nice to meet you, Misao-dono!"

"And nice to meet you, Tokio-dono!"

"And you know Megumi-san."

"Yes, I remember, from the picnic! Wonderful to see you!"

"My pleasure as well." Megumi said pleasantly.

The four girls set off into the restaurant, gossiping like a bunch of old friends. Yahiko was long gone, as often happened at the Akabeko. No surprises there.

The men hung behind, talking in low voices.

"So what exactly is going ON?" Sano asked with a hint of danger in his voice.

"It's a long story…but Kenshin and I got switched by this priestess lady, and because we hate each other so much, you and Aoshi got switched, too."

Sano did a double take. "What does your hatred have to do with it!"

Kenshin glared. "Ask the PRIESTESS!"

Aoshi sweat dropped. This was going to be a LONG evening…

* * *

Lexi: FINALLY! I finish another chapter!

Sano:Emotionlessly: Praise Kami.

Lexi: Well, SOME people were waiting for me to update…

Sano: "Some"?

Lexi:Raises chin: At LEAST…two…ANYWAY! Reviews me happy. Me happy no writer's block. No writer's block faster updates. So REVIEW! YAY!


	6. War councils

**Tofu of Change**

**Chapter 6: War councils**

Disclaimer: I don't own it I don't own it I don't own it I don't own it…WAH!

Lexi: We enter a world where reality is warped…where bishonen run wild…THE CHAT TWILIGHT ZONE!1-Sings Twilight Zone theme-

Sano: Erm…-sweatdrops-

Lexi: Too much IM-ing, pay me no heed…

Sano: But if you don't pay her any heed, then she'll get pissed. Your best bet's to run.

Lexi: ANYWHO! Here we are arriving safely at chapter six…well, MOSTLY safely…-gestures to Kenshin, Saito, Sano, and Aoshi, all in a group counseling session- So…er…what was it I'm supposed to say again?

Sano: ON WITH THE FIC!

Lexi: THAT'S THE ONE! PARLEY! (Shameless Pirates plug...-sheepish grin-)

* * *

Lying in a guest bed in the dojo the next morning, Sano looked back happily on the evening. The food had been good, the conversation fun…and it wasn't every day that you got to see yourself glaring at yourself…er… 

Meaning, Aoshi had been glaring at him. Why? _Hmm…why was it again?_

"Good MORNING, Aoshi-sama!" Misao said, poking her head in.

_Yeah, that was why._

* * *

Aoshi had never thought of himself as an especially caring person. He wasn't one to admit feelings-even to himself. In fact, he tended to try to kill people more then he tried to understand them. And if he tried to analyze his OWN emotions… 

He'd probably commit seppuku.

Yet, when he saw Misao all but draping herself over himself…Sagara in his body…whatever…he felt something decidedly different from lack of emotions.

_I need tea…_he thought, shuffling off to the kitchen.

* * *

Immediately upon waking, Saito groaned and tried to clear his head—which was practically sloshing with saké. Being the only one that had drunk, (apart from the bird-head, of course, but did that guy ever NOT drink?) he was sure to be the only one with a hangover. Figured. 

At least he had kissed Kaoru.

He smirked at the memory. They had been walking slightly behind the others, kind of slowly, hand in hand. It was one of the more romantic things he had done in his day. Well, really, the ONLY romantic thing he had done in his day.

_Can't remember ever doing anything like that with Tokio…_

* * *

It was morning. Kenshin being Kenshin, that was enough to put him in a freakishly good mood. 

"Good morning, Tokio my little honey lamb!" He said with a smile.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Another morning…"

Kenshin grinned.

* * *

Aoshi downed his seventh cup of tea, thinking that he should be at least REMOTELY conscious by now. 

Eight.

Still out of it.

Nine.

_Not awake_…he sighed and poured another cup.

Ten.

"Sanosuke, I didn't know you liked tea!" Misao said brightly.

He whipped around. "When did you—"

"Just now."

"From where?"

"Front door."

"Aa…I should have known…" He said, massaging his temples.

"I just came in to get Aoshi-sama his tea."

"I have a question about that…why do you always bring him tea every morning?"

She sighed. "Sano…can you keep a secret?"

His heartbeat quickened. "Of course, Misao."

"Well…you see…I bring Aoshi his tea every morning because, well, that's how I tell him I love him. Every morning when I say, 'Here's your tea, Aoshi-sama', I'm really saying 'I love you, Aoshi'."

Dumbstruck, he sat in silence for a few moments. She…she…she loved him.

Misao frowned. "Only, he seems so changed the past few days…almost the opposite of the Aoshi I love. I don't know if I can say…what I always mean…to THIS Aoshi. Because I don't lie."

"M-M-Misao…" He choked out. He had to tell her. He had to.

She tilted her head to the side in concern. "Sano-san, you alright?"

"I—" He was cut off by the door opening.

"Oh THERE you are, Ao-Sanosuke! And Misao! We were planning on taking a WALK."

He glanced at who he knew to be Sano. There was the code word...time for the victims meeting. "So soon?"

Sano nodded solemnly. "Yes, it is a LOVELY DAY." Code for a dire emergency. This must be bad.

Aoshi sighed. "All right. Come on, Misao."

She grinned. "I LOVE walks! Are Tokio-san, Kaoru-san, and Megumi-san coming?"

Sano fought back a customary grin, sternly reminding himself of the role he had unwillingly been thrust into. "Yes. It will be all of us."

Misao bounded out of the room ahead of them.

Aoshi frowned at Sano. "Is it such a good idea to bring the women along?"

Sano shrugged. "They'll gossip the whole time...we'll be perfectly fine."

* * *

True to Sano's prediction, the moment they had picked up Tokio and "Saito" and were out into the bright late morning sun, the females bustled ahead, gossiping like mad. 

The men put their heads together and began to debate.

"So what's the emergency?" Aoshi asked.

"It's the women. I think they're starting to suspect."

Kenshin and Aoshi swore, but Saito scoffed.

"Baka Sagara, it's all in your head. Look at them up there, ditzy and clueless."

All the men sighed and nodded in agreement.

Little known to him, it was THEY who were the clueless ones.

* * *

As soon as the men were out of earshot, the seemingly meaningless gossiping became a war council. 

"I don't know what's going on, but something's DEFINITELY up with Hajime." Tokio said in a business-like tone. "Until about a week ago, mornings were his LEAST favorite thing, and now look at him!"

Kaoru privately agreed. "Kenshin's changed, too. I mean, it seems like he's almost HAPPY to get out of doing laundry! That's not right for him! Not that it's a BAD change, or anything..."

Misao opened her eyes wide. "That's NOTHING to my Aoshi-sama! He's grinned about six or eight times JUST THIS MORNING."

All the other women gasped. "NO."

She put up her hands. "Dead serious! And he's all outgoing and friendly! I don't really like it..." So saying, she shivered slightly.

Megumi frowned. "It seems the exact opposite has happened to my Sano-san. He's been so cold and distant, drinking tea and mumbling to himself! I just can't figure it out..."

Kaoru looked at two small figures off a ways. "At least nothing's changed with the brat. He seems perfectly normal. Just look at him, holding hands with Tsubame-chan like some proud husband."

Megumi's eyes widened. "He's holding hands with Tsubame-chan! Ooh, I wanna see!" She giggled and craned her neck. "They're so KAIWAII!"

Tokio snapped her fingers. "Come on girls, FOCUS! There's obviously something up with our guys, and we have to find out just what it is."

* * *

Kenshin looked suspiciously ahead. "They do not look like they are innocently gossiping, that they do not..." 

Saito rolled his eyes. "It's all in your head! They're just women! It's not like they're plotting, or forming an intelligence network or anything!"

* * *

"Makimachi Misao, intelligence expert?" 

"Reporting!"

"Kamiya Kaoru, resident spy-in-chief?"

"Reporting!"

"Takani Megumi, eavesdropper and information extractor extraordinaire?"

"Reporting!"

"And I, Saito Tokio, president, call the first meeting of INFFOWWWOM begun!"

"Tokio-san, what exactly is INFFO whatever supposed to mean?" Misao asked.

Tokio grinned. "Why, Intelligence Network For Finding Out What's Wrong With Our Men, of course! What else would it be?"

Misao sweatdropped. "I have no idea..."

Resuming her business-like attitude, Tokio cleared her throat. "Back to business. Now, let's piece together what we know so far. All of the men are behaving differently in very different ways. Not that I mind how Hajime's changed, but...ANYWAY!"

Kaoru straightened herself up importantly. "I've occasionally heard Kenshin talk in his sleep. Before, he always used "this one" and "that it is", even in his sleep! Now he just talks normally. It's quite odd...but kind of cute..."

Megumi hung her head. "I can't stand what Sanosuke's turned into. He drinks TEA for Kami's sake!"

Misao perked up her ears and furrowed her brow. "What...KIND...of tea?"

The kitsune rolled her eyes. "Green tea. Can you IMAGINE!"

Kaoru also perked up. "Misao...didn't you say that Aoshi has been grinning?"

Although young, Misao was NOT stupid. "Yeah...you don't think..."

Tokio scoffed. "Nah, not possible."

* * *

"Saito, I really don't like the way that gossip seems to be going..." Sano said worriedly. 

"Yes, you don't think..." Aoshi said with a slight edge to his voice.

Saito scoffed AGAIN. "Nah, not possible."

"In any case, we need a plan to gather some more information. Kaoru?"

"Yes, Tokio-san?"

"Continue listening to Kenshin talk in his sleep, if possible. Seduce him if necessary to get into his room."

Kaoru flushed immensely...because she didn't think it was all that bad of an idea. "Yes Tokio-san."

"Misao, we'll need you to do some research. You still have the old intelligence network set up at the Aoi-ya?"

"Yes, 'course!"

"Well, use it. Pull some strings and find out where all of them have gone the past week or so. And Megumi..."

The said woman fox-laughed. "Yes, Tokio-san?"

"We don't need you...yet. Just keep it up with the eavesdropping and see if you can get any good information."

"Or you could let me seduce Ken-san...I'm sure I'd do a much better job then the inexperienced tanuki-girl...UH-HUHUHUHU!"

Tokio rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Megumi, you can be such a vixen sometimes. Well, if you REALLY feel the need to seduce someone, go after Sanosuke. He's been known to be loose with secrets."

Megumi did a mocking salute. "Will do, Tokio-san!"

"And I will go after Hajime! Are we all clear? Beautiful! I call this meeting...closed!"

* * *

"Saito, there is DEFINITELY something up with the way they all grinned at the same time..." 

"This one agrees with Sanosuke, that he does..."

Saito looked skeptically at the women. "Ok, so maybe there's something a LITTLE odd going on...it's probably just some kind of woman thing, like trying that Western stuff, "chocolate" or whatever..."

"Let's go up to them, just in case..."

The men quickened their pace and caught up with the females, who were, sure enough, gossiping merrily.

"And there was this man, you know, LOOKING, and Hajime just shot him that GLARE, you know, that "you-touch-my-woman-and-I'll-gatotsu-you" glare...oh, hello Hajime darling!" Tokio pecked said persona on the cheek.

The real Saito didn't even think of fuming; he was too relieved that the other's worries were, in fact, unfounded.

* * *

Much later in the evening, Kaoru lay awake on her futon. 

_Seduce Kenshin? How am I supposed to do THAT! Oh, Kami help me! Maybe I'll just go...listen...he won't notice me walk in, right?_

She slipped through her shoji and padded softly to Kenshin's room, sliding open the door and stepping in. She gazed for a moment at his face, so peaceful in its rest, before moving to leave.

_I can't do this...I just can't._

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru whipped around, to see Kenshin, quite alert, sitting up, the blanket falling down to reveal his beautifully sculpted chest...NO THOUGHTS LIKE THAT!

She blushed. "Oh, I just, I just, well, I thought I heard noises, and I, er..."

He was walking towards her now, exhibiting a new kind of feral aura she had never noticed from him before. Saito, maybe, but not Kenshin. "And you WHAT, exactly?"

"Umm, well, that is...oh!" His lips pressing against hers stopped her soft exclamation. His hands, gentle but firm on her lower back, guided her softly down onto the futon.

_Guess seducing him wasn't exactly necessary..._

* * *

Megumi was also restless. She had seduced plenty of men before, and Sano was by no means the most difficult to do so to, but something was nagging at her. 

_What is with me? Is it his drinking tea? That's not a big deal, plenty of guys drink tea! Hell, SHINOMORI drinks tea!_

She threw back her shoulders and flipped her hair, determined to seduce the "new" tori-atama if it killed her.

Which itpractically did.

She snuck into the guest room at the dojo he was sleeping in, holding back a fox laugh. His sleeping form, gently rising and falling with each breath, met her eager eyes. She stepped forward, and unexpectedly, he sat bolt upright.

"Who's there?" He said icily, without a trace of his usual geniality, a sword (SWORD!) drawn, the tip pointing to her throat.

"Your kitsune…" Megumi whispered huskily.

"Out, woman. I never want to see your face again."

She stared. And stared. And stared. And he stared back, more of a glare really, his dark eyes seeming to jump with a frosty light.

Suddenly, she turned on her heel and fled, barely able to hold back the tears. She wanted her Sanosuke back, the one she had fallen in love with.

* * *

Kaoru had fared much better, although she didn't know it. "Kenshin" asleep beside her, arms around her waist and face buried in her neck, mumbled something and pulled her in. She cocked her ear and listened intently. 

"No…tofu…Tokio…"

_Did he say "Tokyo" or "Tokio"?_

"Yes Tokio…no Tokio...Aku. Soku. Zan. Tokio…"

_WHAT THEBLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?_

* * *

Lexi: BWAHAHA!1-Gasp- Next chapter is day seven…DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! 

Sano:o -MAJOR sweatdrop-

Lexi: Never fear, I will update! Eventually…

Sano: That means never.

Lexi:o -GLARE- You can be such a baka! BUT I WUFF YOU ANYWAY!1-Glomp-

Sano: o.O REVIEW! Then maybe she'll let me go…O.o

Lexi: SEE YA NEXT TIME!1 ¡ADIOS, MINNA!

P.S.: The weird punctuation in the a/ns is to get around the weird thing that doesn't let you do all that fun stuff anymore...T.T

P.P.S.: The bit with..."When did you?" "Just now." "From where?" "Front door." is not mine...it's all Nobuhiro Watsuki's from RK volume one! I just loved it too much to pass it up!


	7. Unexpected conclusions

**Tofu of Change**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected resolutions**

Disclaimer: Here we are, seven chapters later, and I STILL don't own it (sigh)…

Lexi: (Singing) I'd be so happy, inside my heart…

Sano: (Rolls eyes) Leave off the theme song, willya?

Lexi: But I LOVE "Freckles"! (Which I don't own)

Sano: Just give the readers the fic! As if they want to just read your ramblings…

Lexi: (Starts to tear) YOU MAKE ME SAD! But if they read, they make me happy! I wrote this on VACATION (Goddess help me), in a TINY red notebook…and it took me FOREVER to get access to a computer to type it (Ok, so five days after I finished writing. So sue me). Basically, READ IT AND LIKE IT, PUNY MORTALS!

* * *

Saito and Kenshin were having a grand old time going at each other's throats the next morning.

"Could you two get along just for now? It's the last day!" Sanosuke said irritably.

"Speaking of which, if you two don't make friends by the end of today, you'd better plan on a very painful death…" Added Aoshi, with more than a little hint of a death threat in his voice.

Saito groaned. "You just HAD to point that out…"

A smirk graced Aoshi's face. "Of course."

"C'mon guys, it's your fault we're stuck like this! The least you can do is TRY!" Sano snapped.

"FINE!" The two swordsmen in question spat out.

Kenshin glared.

Saito glared.

Kenshin glared.

Saito glared.

Kenshin gla—

"Dammit you two, don't you know how to get along?" Aoshi said, complete with a roll of his eyes.

Kenshin and Saito simultaneously looked away, blushing and mumbling excuses. Kenshin was the first to speak intelligibly.

"Well, frankly…not really. It seems to this one that all we know how to do is—"

"Don't even say it…" Sano groaned. "Now make friends! And do it fast!"

* * *

The women, who had left on seemingly innocent and unrelated errands, congregated for their second meeting. 

"Now…" Tokio said, looking around, "Who has discovered anything of importance?"

"I have!" Kaoru spoke up. "I wrote down what Kenshin said in his sleep after—after—after I heard it." She finished lamely, blushing slightly.

"Well? Let's hear!" Said Tokio impatiently.

Still pink, Kaoru fished around in her kimono, eventually producing a small piece of paper. She cleared her throat and read it to the others.

Tokio went pure white, and Misao helpfully put her hand under Tokio's elbow to keep her from falling. As soon as it was certain that Tokio was not going to pass out, Misao held up her two fingers in a victory symbol.

"It MUST be what I thought!"

"What is that, Misao-chan?" Megumi asked with genuine interest.

"Saito and Kenshin, and Aoshi and Sanosuke…SWITCHED BODIES!" She posed for effect.

Her declaration was met with three identical sets of blinking eyes. Misao realized exactly what she had said and dropped her pose.

Simultaneously, all four women spoke.

"Nah, not possible."

* * *

"This is NOT POSSIBLE!" 

"This one agrees!"

"Hurry up! I'm sick of being stuck in that aho's body!"

"I'M an aho?"

"Icy aho! Icy aho!"

"I'm surrounded by morons…" Saito groaned, massaging his temples.

Kenshin flopped onto his knees and sighed. "We just don't know how to be friends, that we do not."

Sano grinned. "Well, I know how to make ANY two guys friends! TO THE SAKÉ!"

The cop lit a cigarette. ("Not in my body, aho!" Kenshin growled.) "Sagara, you ARE a moron. I don't drink."

"Well excuse me for trying to HELP…which is more than ice-man over there can say!"

Aoshi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Aho."

Anger marks started popping up all over Sano's head. "Why you…"

"Gentlemen, please! Why don't we all just get along?" Kenshin pleaded.

He was immediately attacked.

* * *

The women were discouraged. Being discouraged, they did the one thing that all four KNEW would help. 

They went shopping.

"Oh, Megumi-san, this would look LOVELY on you!" Tokio gushed cheerfully.

"Really?" Megumi replied, regarding the cream and lavender kimono dubiously.

"Seriously!" Kaoru said with a smile. "It would be such a nice change from that smock you always wear!"

Misao couldn't help but put in her two cents. "It's adorable! If I hadn't already bought that cute pink one, I'D buy it!"

"Oh, all right…" The fox said with a small smile, pulling out her money purse.

Suddenly, Misao slammed her fist on the wall in frustration.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru cried, rushing over. "What's wrong?"

"I just CAN'T figure it out!" The ninja said through clenched teeth.

"It's all right, little one." Tokio said soothingly, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "None of us can."

* * *

Kenshin glared. 

Saito glared.

Kenshin glared.

Saito gla—

"Oh come on, guys! This is REALLY getting old!" Sano said in exasperation.

Again they glared, but this time not at each other.

"Friends, right? We're all friends!" Sano said, sweatdropping and backing up.

"As you're the ones that got us into this mess, I suggest that you get us OUT." Aoshi said stoically, not opening his eyes. "Before you meet an unfortunate end."

"Yeah, listen to ice-man!" An emboldened Sanosuke ventured. "I bet he could kick even KENSHIN'S as—"

"Shut up, moron." Saito said, having returned to glaring at Kenshin.

Kenshin glared.

Saito glared.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Aoshi cried, in a rare moment of vexation.

The fact that he had shown emotion of any kind was enough to make the others stop and STARE.

Sano stared.

Saito stared.

Kenshin escaped to do laundry.

Sano grabbed the collar of said rurouni's gi. "You're not getting away! Make nice with Saito NOW!"

Several minutes later, Saito and Kenshin were sitting across from each other.

They weren't glaring.

This was highly encouraging.

But they were hardly friends.

"Saké?" Sanosuke offered.

* * *

Heading home with their piles of purchases, the women couldn't help but discuss their situation. 

And discuss.

And discuss.

AND discuss…

And finally come to the conclusion:

Misao had been right.

Somehow, inexplicably, Misao had been right.

The said onmitsu was shaking her head and grinning slightly maniacally. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

"It DOES explain things…" Kaoru said with a slight smile.

Tokio whipped around and gasped. "YOU!"

Kaoru was highly confused. "Er…yes?" She FINALLY figured it out and also gasped. "OH! I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry, Tokio-san! I just…well…"

Tokio silenced her with a wave of her hand. "It's all right. I just don't know how we're going to arrange a divorce."

The eyes of the other woman shone. "Oh Tokio-san! Arigatou!"

Saito's wife smiled slightly. "It's better this way. I get Kenshin, and you get Hajime."

Kaoru smiled gently. "I really love him."

Tokio put her hand on the teen's shoulder. "I know you do…and I love Kenshin."

Completely ignoring them, Misao and Megumi were having their own discussion.

"So you don't love Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked worriedly.

"No. Not normally, not in Sano-san's body. In no respect or regard." Megumi replied firmly. "And you love…"

"Only Aoshi-sama!" The ninja clapped a hand over her heart. "Always and forever!"

"So we're both clear on where our love lies?"

Misao gave a victory sign. "Totally clear."

* * *

"Repeat after me: 'We are friends!'" 

"…"

"…"

Sanosuke slumped into a cross-legged sitting position, fishbone hanging dejectedly from the corner of his mouth. (A/n: Aoshi with a fishbone? TEE HEE!)

"This isn't working." Aoshi said calmly, sipping his tea.

"This one will NOT be friends with that damn yarou, that he will NOT!" Kenshin spat.

"Language, Battosai…" Saito said with a smirk.

Sano suddenly sat bolt upright. "Wait…

_"And if they can't come to terms with that hatred by the end of the week, you'll be stuck like this forever!"_

_Come to terms…come to terms…they don't have to be friends, they just have to…_ "Saito, Kenshin, say that you hate each other!"

"Easy enough…I hate the Battosai."

"This one hates the yarou, that he does."

The rooster head squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of some cliché dramatics, like everything going black, or a magical puff of smoke, or some corny violin music.

Nothing happened.

Or at least that's what it SEEMED like…

Sano put his hand to his hair and let out a whoop of triumph. "YES! No being stuck in the ice-man's body for ME!"

"I don't understand." Saito said coolly, admitting confusion for once.

"This one does." Kenshin said smugly, causing a barely concealed anger mark to pop on the cop's head. "The Priestess never said that we had to be friends, just that we had to 'come to terms'."

"I can't BELIVE the baka bird-head figured that out…" Saito muttered, lighting a cigarette.

Kenshin visibly twitched. "Not in my BODY, Saito! Can't you last ONE day?"

"Yes, but I deeply enjoy antagonizing you." He replied with a smirk.

Sanosuke let out a long, loud laugh. "Oh right, you two still have the rest of the day in each other's bodies! Ha ha ha ha!"

A glare from Saito caused him to sweatdrop. "Shut up, moron."

"Under the circumstances, perhaps it would be best if you two lay low for a while." Aoshi put in, stoic as ever.

"Hmph. As much as I hate to agree with you, Shinomori, I think that's a good idea." Said a slightly put-out Saito.

"Yes; this one agrees as well. Well, there is plenty of laundry to be done, that there is!" Kenshin said cheerfully.

"That's not laying low, moron! Not in MY body!"

Kenshin merely grinned infuriatingly back at him and skipped off to do said chore.

* * *

"Kenshin." Tokio greeted him. 

"ORO?" He asked in disbelief.

"We figured it out. Wasn't really that hard." She replied casually.

_Oh no…is she gonna be P.O.ed or what? Orororororororo…_

_-Wimp…scared of a woman…-_

_…_

_-Hello? Hello-o? HELLO? Rurouni, you there? -_

_…_

_-Heh heh heh…looks like it's my show now…-_

"What I can't figure out…" She continued, oblivious to the subtle change in the amber hue of Kenshin's…er, Saito's…eyes. "…Is how it happened in the first place."

He traced a finger down the back of her neck, relishing her shiver. "Does that matter? But…your husband "comes back" tomorrow…that's only one more night…" The rurouni's influence long absent, he only smirked when she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

After a minute, she broke away for breath and looked deep into his eyes. "Let's not waste it…" She murmured seductively, before letting all logical thought go.

* * *

"Saito." Kaoru said simply as the red head walked through the gate. He lowered his head. 

"Yes. You're quite clever, tanuki."

An anger mark appeared on her head. "Don't CALL me that…WOLFIE!"

He blinked in confusion. "WHAT did you call me?"

She smiled slightly, though the anger mark was still throbbing. "I called you…WOLFIE."

Saito smirked. "Well, I suppose it's only fair. Besides, I…kind of think it's…almost…cute."

Kaoru stared, slack jawed. " 'Cute'?"

He smirked. "Cuter than you."

She visibly twitched. "Why you…"

There was a moment of silence as his lips claimed hers. When he pulled back, he smirked again. "It's cuter than you…because you're beautiful."

* * *

"AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao cried, glomping Sanosuke. 

"HUH?" He all but yelled, attempting to peel her off him. "Not any more!"

She stepped back in bewilderment. "You mean…you switched back?"

"Yes, we…" He stopped and stared. "How did YOU know about the switch?"

Misao shrugged, indifferent. "You didn't exactly hide it too well. But…you're back to normal? Meaning…"

The subject of the ninja's affections walked in, Megumi close behind. "Sagara, PLEASE explain to this woman that I am no longer you!"

"AOSHI-SAMA!"

WHUMP.

Sano could SWEAR that Aoshi had just "oro"ed.

He sighed and turned to the fox doctor. "Megitsune…you were so smart to figure out about the switch…use SOME of that brain and realize that we've turned back!"

Megumi blinked, unsure of whether she had just received a compliment or an insult. Whichever it was…it was definitely Sanosuke.

She couldn't hold back the grin. "Tori-atama…" She cried joyfully, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a brief, but hard, kiss.

"Whew…fox…" He breathed, decidedly stunned. Quickly coming to his senses, he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Is that all ya got?" Sano asked slyly.

"Not in the slightest…" She replied coyly, raising her mouth to meet his awaiting lips.

* * *

Now, this all may seem like a happy ending. All together, all in love. In truth, it is just the beginning. How many loose ends have been left untied, how many questions left unanswered? No; this story does not end here. Not can it ever end, but there is more that must be told before we can just slap on a "The End".

* * *

Lexi: THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE WILL BE MORE. 

Sano: Kami save us…

Lexi: …although this is the end for now, so until next chapter, JA! And don't forget to review, or I just might end it here anyway!


End file.
